Forum Games forum
The Forum Games forum is a forum created in January 2010 for users' enjoyment in internet forum games. Forum games used to be in the Off-Topic forum until the moderators decided it would be a better idea to make it be a forum itself. It contains different types of forum games, each quite different to the other. __TOC__ Mafia games Mafias are the most popular and most played type of forum game in the Forum Games forum. In Mafia games, there are two main groups of players: the mafia and the townies (with variations in some special mafia games). The goal of the townies is to survive and vote the mafias who they don't know during the day, and the goal of the mafias is to kill all players except other mafias. In Mafia games there is a host, who receives night actions and who narrates what's happening. There are two phases, days and nights. During days, users vote for whoever they're suspicious of or of whoever they'd prefer dead. The user who's voted the most during the day, is killed by the players; this process is called "lynching". At night, users send in their night actions. Each user depending of who they are in the game, has different night actions or none at all. The next day the killed is revealed. Different types of users include: *'Mafia': Knows the other mafias, and can talk with them during the night and decide on a person to kill. *'Doctor': Can save one person a night. That person will be immune to nightkills that night. *'Townie': Can only vote. *'Jester/Fool': His/her goal is to get lynched. *'Cop': Can investigate one person every night. Will get guilty or innocent on that person; guilties imply that the person is mafia, and innocent means they aren't. However, some roles like the Miller and Godfather may return an incorrect alignment. *'Miller': Same as a Townie, but will return a guilty report if investigated. *'Godfather': Same as a Mafia, but will return an innocent report if investigated. Tournament games Game tournaments have many different variations, each decided by the host. Basically, the host decides a game and the users play that game and get a highscore. They might get a different amount of points, they'll defeat their opponent, or however the game host has made the game settings and rules be. The user who wins is the user who ends up with the most amount of points or who defeats all his/her opponents. Role playing games Usually referred to as RP's; as the name implies, they are role play. Usually, a player signs up and fills out a character sheet with things like name, age, bio etc. and then characters say what they do. One of the most annoying things in an RP is godmodding; doing something to gain some large advantage, for example: "I turn into a gigantic, invincible robot and destroy every monster with my laser!". One of the more popular RP games is FAW, an adventure game where a team of people with special powers save the world from evil. Category:Forums